Fated Emotions to One's Heart
by Freez-DeathLiver
Summary: HxK Yaoi This is a story about two friends who fall for eachother. They want fun, but get something else... Lets see how the two lovers fare as one is tempted to do things with another other than their love...
1. Sick and Twisted Games

Author Note: I'm trying… No flames please. Unless they will help me over all…. KK? GOOD!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my twisted mind and ideas! Plus, the later villain that you will learn about…. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

On with the story! Ummm…. Fan fiction… I mean….. o.0'

**Chapter One: Sick and twisted Games**

Hiei gave a deep sigh as a disturbing feeling came over him. There where hands around his neck. And he could feel Kurama's cheek get close to his as he inwardly blushes. Why did the fox tempt him so? Whatever the reason. It pissed him off greatly. He wasn't the type of person just to sit there and take the fox's weird flirting actions.

"Oh, come on Hiei!" The fox said angrily as Hiei turned his head to the side, away from Kurama. He didn't want to eat the damn ice cream! He... Got brain freezes... What a bad excuse...

"HN!" Hiei said as he tried to stand but was pushed back down into the seat by Kurama. Kurama had a spoon and bowl in hand, trying to get Hiei to eat the food he had made for him. Kurama gave a whimper, making Hiei jump lightly as the weird sensation.

"Please..." Kurama begged against Hiei's ear in a seductive voice. Hiei sighed as he opened his mouth for the fox to place the food in. Kurama smirked to himself as he did a 'whoosh' voice and steered the spoon into Hiei's mouth. Hiei gave a glare forwards and clamped his mouth shut on the spoon. Kurama pulled but the fire demon refused to give up the spoon.

Kurama gave a frustrated sigh before putting the food on the table and walking away from Hiei into the living room to watch T.V. Kurama scowled as he turned on the T.V. and heard Hiei grunt in triumph.

Kurama flicked through the channels with slight care as he laid himself down, spread out. His hand above his head and one leg on the floor while the other stretched down his body. He frankly didn't care those looks that Hiei was sending him at that moment.

Hiei glared over at Kurama as he presented himself. Damn the fox…. Sooooo tempting at times… Wait. He was supposed to be the tempting one! His mind wondered around as he thought about his own thin, but built, body lying on a bed. Ready to be taken… He smirked to himself. What a life.

Ever since they had stopped the apocalypse…. Hiei had found his attraction towards the red headed fox. Though they only flirted around and hadn't kissed yet… Hiei was thinking of making a move soon as he stared over at the body that had forgotten its anger towards him. Hiei grabbed the bowl of chocolate ice cream before finishing it and tensing up. Damn…..

"K-Kurama….!" Hiei gasped out as the fox looked over to him in confusion… Before breaking out laughing at the brain-frozen 'fire' demon.

"H-Hiei! You fool! HAHAHAHAA!" Kurama held his sides as he rolled about the couch, laughing his brains out. Hiei glared over at him.

"Shhhhhhut…. Up!" Hiei glared daggers as Kurama continued to laugh. Kurama loved this beyond all reason. He loved it when Hiei looked helpless and caught in his own trap! He was the one who had wanted the sweat tasting food in the first place!

"I'M GOING TO FU-!" There was a loud nock on the door as Hiei shut his trap. Kurama jumped up, a silly smirk on his face as he walked over to the door and lightly opened it.

"You…….." Hiei whispered to himself sadly. Damn… Stupid people! He looked to the side, around Kurama, to see Yusuke staring at them in confusion, Kuwabara at his side. They stared at each other for a while, Yusuke and Kurama, before smiling and breaking out laughing.

"Nice to see you too, Kurama!" Yusuke said happily as they entered the house and stared at Hiei, who had his eyes shut tight in an attempt to stop the freezing sensation. Kuwabara stared dumbfounded.

"Is he going to die?" The ignorant boy asked in confusion. At that, Hiei's eyes popped open and he glared at the two of them. WHAT THE HELL WHERE THEY DOING HERE? There go all of his plans to get the fox under him…. In bed…. He he.

Kurama smiled. He knew what was going on in Hiei's head. It was all too obvious for this youko. He walked over to the couch and turned off the T.V. Hiei glared at him. What the fuck are you doing now, fox? He asked himself as he stared at Kurama, who had rushed off to shut the lights in the house off.

"Ready, shorty…?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Hiei stood quickly from his seat. He looked at the idiot in the eyes, even though he was shorter, and glared in a superior way.

"Oh, yes. Go and call me short, while you are so tall, that your head is always in the clouds and you have the most, STUPID, comments!" Hiei glared harder. STUPID FOOL!

"Uhhhh…. YOU'RE SHORT!" Kuwabara blurted out at Hiei who sweatdropped. How the hell could a human be this stupid? He breathed in deeply. Trying to calm his nerves. He really just wanted to grab his sword right now and chop the guys head off!

"Oh… You are so stupid. I'd rather not talk to someone who could rub their stupidity on me until I'm a mindless drone like you, Kuwabara…." Hiei said slowly, so the oaf could grasp it. But… He didn't. He just ended up staring blankly at Hiei for a long while.

Kurama appeared at the bottom of the stares and walked over to the three boys who where staring at each other. Somehow, Kurama knew this was a bad idea. Though he couldn't help himself! It was a 'GOOD' idea! Who was he fooling? No, it wasn't… He he…..

"Ready guys?" Yusuke asked as he saw Kurama enter the room and glance at them. He had just watched Hiei blow Kuwabara off with mock interest. Its sometimes fun to watch. Yusuke smirked at the idea that he had given Kurama over the last few days. It was a good idea to get Hiei to break! Make him all sappy and for him to show a softer/weaker side of himself. God, this was going to be great!

**End Chapter**

Author: NICE! Finally! This took me…. 1 hour to write…. o.0' Next chapter will be better! I…. Ummmm… Promise?

Hiei: You make me sound like some idiot. :pulls out katana:

Kurama: Calm down…. Hiei!

Hiei: MUHAHAHA:slashes at me:

Author: EEPPPPPP:runs:

Hiei: Hn. :maniacal laughter: HAHA! Stupid fool!

Kurama: Oh... My God. :sigh: -.-'

REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE YA!


	2. Going There

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Yet…

MUHAHAHAHAHHAA!

Have fun!

**Chapter 2: Let The Party Begin**

Hiei hated this so much. How was he conned into this? Somehow, the three weirdo's had gotten him into Yusuke's convertible and they where now flying down the road at top speed. Hn. Kurama looked too happy to get him to go. The fox had been smirking like an idiot for the past thirty minutes...

Hiei smiled at his memory of them coming to the conclusion of being 'more than friends.'

00000_Flash Back_00000

Kurama and Hiei had only gotten back from a talk with Koenma a few days ago as they sat in Kurama's backyard. There where no words between them as they just stared off into space. Each not saying a word. They each didn't know what 'to' say.

Kurama sat perplexed. He didn't expect to grow so close to the demon next to him in just a few years. Of course, they had known each other before now, in the demon world, but… Now. He felt himself blush as he turned his head away from Hiei.

The other demon had the same thoughts as he sat close to the fox, though not too close. He stared towards the sky and the clouds, wondering what to do. Kurama had made the confession. Hiei knew it to be true, the fox rarely lied. So why would he lie to him, of all people about his at this moment. He trusted Kurama. But… Did he return the feelings? If he did… Then what would happen? Would they become lovers? Or…

Kurama sat in a lighter daze, though he had a lot more worry than the fire demon. He had the fear of rejection. What if the fire demon was to not answerer him at all? An option for Hiei's personality. But, Kurama had doubted that the demon wouldn't answerer. Kurama had seen the demons face when he had told him. He looked more shocked that the fox had picked him more than anything. So… Hiei would say 'Yes'. I think.

The demon wouldn't be able to say no. Kurama was just so…cute. Plus the fact that they were friends. That demon-human caught the eyes of both other demons and humans! So, why would this beauty choose a forbidden child who had a black heart? This was something that he just 'had' to ask the fox.

"Kurama…?" Hiei said as he broke the silence. He shifted in his seat, in one of Kurama's trees to get a better view of the fox. The fox hadn't turned to meet his gaze as Hiei stared at his form.

"Yes, Hiei?" The fox had said it so off handedly. Was he mad at Hiei now? For not answering him right away? For stalling it? Why would he be?

"Uh…" Hiei wasn't sure what to say now. He 'had' been sure before the fox had been so mellow sounding. "Why me?" He said bluntly, with some caution behind his voice.

Kurama's head turned to Hiei. His hair fanned out behind himself in one solid movement. There was a small smile on Kurama's mouth as he stared at Hiei with a kind smile.

"Who wouldn't want you Hiei?" The fox said simply, making Hiei falter slightly. That's what he had been thinking about the fox! The fox continued to his amusement. "Plus, I like the decision that I have made. You are the one who knows me best and I think I could trust you enough and also love you enough for anything you would like. Please Hiei. If you have an answerer for me… Please answerer."

The least you could say, Hiei was shocked. He hadn't expected for this to turn out that way. He closed his eyes slowly. Breathing out to calm himself. Kurama watched, trying not to look worried, even though he was. He just didn't want to hurt the fire demon.

"Kurama…" There was a pause as Hiei worded everything together in his mind. He didn't want to sound like a fool, but he wanted to make sure he didn't sound blunt. He wanted to show that he 'really' did care about this. "I would love to be your lover. But I need to know that you are sure." He paused again, remembering the fox's words. "You 'think' that you can trust me… Are you sure?"

"Are you sure that you yourself, are trust worthy? If so, than yes. I do trust you." Kurama said with a straight face. No real emotion if he and Hiei where to get into a deep discussion like this. Hiei smirked to himself.

"Trust me fox, I am trust worthy and I 'will' be your lover." He jumped from the tree and stared at Kurama. Face to face. Kurama stared back with a smile on his face. YES! Hiei! Kurama couldn't help it as he threw his arms around Hiei and forced them both to hit the ground.

"Heh… Kurama?" Hiei was taken aback though didn't mind the fox on top of him. He was glad that they had gotten that out of the way. Now came the hard parts. The depth of their love.

00000_End Flashback_00000

Hiei sighed as the car continued to move. He didn't trust that imbecile driving. Yusuke would probably crash and kill them all. But, like he could kill Hiei in one car crash. Though he was afraid for Kurama's well being at the moment.

Kurama sat next to him in the back. Yusuke and Kuwabara up in the front. Hiei stared at the grin on Kurama's face. What was the fox up to?

Kurama looked at Hiei. He had seen those glances that the fire demon was sending him throughout the ride. He shifted in his seat to get his butt less numb as he smiled at Hiei sweetly. Hiei didn't buy it.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama was a bit nervous. Hoping that the two in front might help him if Hiei got mad. Fat chance at that though.

"The fact that I'm in this car. That's what is wrong." Hiei stated flatly. He was agitated and couldn't help the cold tone in his voice. He was Kurama's face though and sighed sadly. "Sorry Kurama. I'm happy I came and will make sure to behave where ever we are going." Hiei sighed inwardly when he saw Kurama smirk.

"I don't want you to behave Hiei…" The fox said sweetly to Hiei. He had a perfect plan! No way was it going to fail him! Hiei stared at the fox is shock and in suspicion. What was he planning?

**End Chapter**

Author: That was… Okay. Next Chapter will be them actually there now. HEHE!

Kurama: -.-'


	3. Finally There

Author Note: OMFG! YOU GUYS REVIEW TOO FAST! LOL! I'M NOT THAT FAST OF A TYPER! SHEESH! X.X

Disclaimer: Nope… Nothing…

Okay… Sorry about the outburst… I was shocked… That's all… OMFG! dies

**Chapter 3: Finally There**

Hiei gapped in surprise as they pulled up to a funny looking kind of bar. Hiei hadn't expected this one. What 'WAS' the fox planning? To make him kill someone? Well, Kurama's giving him ideas as it is. Why were they getting out now?

Kurama and Yusuke both got out of the car, Kuwabara fallowed after he called his sis. Hiei stayed in the car. He was still in shock but his face showed anger and anything but joy or happiness. Did it ever?

"Hiei, Time to go in." Kurama said will a large smile at the fire demon who was staring at him now. "Oh, come on... We're just going to go in and have some fun!" He smiled again, Hiei didn't buy it.

"Why, fox?" Hiei stated dryly. Kurama stared at Hiei for a long while. Thinking of a way to get Hiei tricked into going in.

"Well, Hiei. If you don't… You won't be able to see me do my dance. I was put up and I wanted you to see. That's the reason why I brought you here." The fox wasn't 'really' lying… Just beating around the bush…

Hiei gapped at him for a moment before pushing him aside and climbing out of the car. Yusuke and Kuwabara both cracked up at the fire demons actions. They both could tell that the two demons had a crush on each other… But, that was pathetic of Hiei...

They all walked into the bar in silence. The girl that was at the door smiled brightly at Kurama, who handed her a paper.

"OH!" The girl exclaimed. "A new dancer? They'll love you!" She handed him back the paper when she was done writing their names down. "I'll love to see you too…" The girl gave a wink at Kurama. Hiei fumed under his mask as they walked into the pulsing bar.

The room was filled to the brink with humans. There was some kind of hard music in the background. 'Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take, every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet. Every roommate kept awake, by every sigh and scream we make. All the feelings that I get, But I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it... I hate everything about you…'

Hiei didn't mind the music; it was actually very good to him. They all walked to a table, sitting down as a waiter, boy, came over and asked them what they all would like to drink. Hiei ordered something to give him a daze, though not immobile him.

Hiei chanced a glance around at the room. There was a large dance ring in the middle, making the whole place look more like a strip club… Wait… Wasn't Kurama going to dance!

"KURAMA!" Hiei screamed as he stared at Kurama, who looked like he had seen a ghost. "What are you thinking!"

"What? What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked a little worried, though he guessed that Hiei had realized the strip 'kind of' club they where in. And he bet Hiei remembered the thing he had said to the demon in the car. Oops…

Hiei was glaring at Kurama like a mad man. He was about to kill the fox before he even had a second thought about going on the stage and stripping.

"So… Tell me Kurama… Are you thinking of going to that stage and giving all of the people in this room a 'STRIP' dance!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had stayed out of the fight at the beginning, stared at both demons. Wow… They where going at it! Yusuke, the stupider of the two human teens at the moment blurted something that mad them all growl at him.

"FIVE DOLLARS ON KURAMA!" Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei gapped at him for a moment before they all glared. Yusuke looked at all of them and sat there in silence. "I couldn't help myself…" He said in a very sad tone of voice. Both Kurama and Kuwabara cracked up at that, which made Yusuke happy.

"BACK TO THE SUBJECT KURAMA!" Hiei said in a near yelling tone of voice to the unaffected kitsune. Kurama stared at Hiei for a long time, sizing him up.

I'm going to do this Hiei… And I'll make sure you like it." Kurama had said it gracefully as he stood. "I'll leave you all now to go and get dressed. Please, Hiei, control yourself until I'm out on the stage…" Kurama looked at him with pleading eyes. Hiei just snorted his yes. "Good, Bye guys!"

Kurama left them as Yusuke and Kuwabara began to pester the fire demon about his outburst. Knowing that they just wanted to fool around with Hiei.

"So…" Yusuke said, starting the conversation with a smirk. "How long have you and Kurama been lovers?" He asked the fire demon as he smirked widely. Kuwabara had a silly sly look on his face and Hiei just stared at them. What strange fools…

"We're not lovers…" Hiei said to himself and the teens. Mostly to himself though. "We are friends." Yusuke cut Hiei off in the middle of his sentence.

"Ya… Sure. Is that why you spazed when you figured he was going to strip for other people than you?" The fool was damn right. Hiei was upset that he had only seen the fox once, fully naked. This, at the moment, made him eager to see the fox dance. Though, he wouldn't tell the teens this.

"Yes, fool, think whatever you will. I have no need explaining things about my life to an imbecile…" The song changed again. To a better one. 'Can you feel that?' This was one of those songs that Hiei could relate to and adore. Nice. 'Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, broken your servant I kneel. Will you give it to me? It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing, in me. Would you give it to me? Looking at my own reflection, when suddenly it changes. Violently it changes. Oh no, there is no turning back now, you've woken up the demon, in me. Get up; come on get down with the sickness. Open up your hate and let it flow into me. You mother get up, you fucker get up common get down with the sickness. Madness is the gift that has been given to me.'

Hiei sat there, listening to the song. His eyes where closed lazily and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Yusuke and Kuwabara just let him be. Snickering about the girls that where around the bar and stuff. Their drinks came at this time. Hiei sipped at his in slight interest as the song that he favored ended. 'Madness has now come over me.'

Once that song had finished, the lights in the room dimmed. There was a low sounding background as a strange graceful music came into the room. It basically washed over the people in there. Even Hiei was taken over. And that wasn't normal for the fire demon. He sat there with a look of interest as a rustle came from the curtains to the side of the stage. Hiei stared in awe as…

**End Chapter**

Author: HAHA! Another cliffy! HEHE!

Hiei: You're rude.

Author: So?

Hiei: Do you want me to kill you... :eye twitch:

Kurama: You guys, the readers, will love this next chapter! Please, Read and review.

Hiei: Hn. :goes off to kill the author:

Author note: Should I do a lemon soon? LOL!


	4. The Dance

Author Note: Oh my… I have two more chapters to go now… Just to catch up… -.-' Oh well… I'll do the lemon, it was requested now. That's good that I get all of those reviews! Thanks. Should I double the amount of pages to each chapter? Its 3 pages right now. 6 wouldn't be a problem though… This is so great…

Disclaimer: Nope… Still don't own anything. I don't own the song, Unforgiven 2, by Metallica.

Another Author Note: You don't mind a really evil villain… Do you? Oh and, how many chapters should I do a day? I'm thinking of going for two. Or just one if its 6 pages. I need any feedback you guys can give me now.

**Chapter 4: The Dance…**

…Kurama walked out. His body slightly swayed as he walked onto the dance floor. The lights and music where barely seen or heard at the grace of Kurama. His stride was perfect, body in a glimmer with all of the lights. Hiei gaped. He was unable to believe this. The fox was so perfect…

Kurama stopped at the middle of the stage and flexed himself softly, making some of the onlookers drool. Kurama was no fool; he knew what he was doing to these people. He twirled once, letting his outfit twirl around himself slightly. It was a wonderful shade of a purple/blue it had black roses and had many layers. The cloth fit him perfectly; his body became one with the cloths as he danced.

Hiei's eyes where wide as he took all of this in. Kurama… He was dancing… Beautifully… Hiei couldn't help but feel himself get hard. Just like most of the other people there. W-Was his fox really going to strip? That would be awesome… Then, out of now where, another male joined Kurama, taking the Kitsune's hand. The music's beat went faster. 'Now that we see in our heart, what we should not see… Let us live forever…' Hiei mentally noted that he liked this song from now on. Though he didn't like this other human with Kurama…

Kurama's and the others hands locked as they spun, Kurama taking the girls position. He was the one that would be spun and held nicely as they would dance. The boy looked to be Kurama's same age, in human years, and had nice dark blue hair. His outfit was of black and red, setting him off from Kurama in his own way. This only made the dance better. Their outfits matched and they both where grace in all of its words. They wove around each other, keen to the music that thrummed in the background.

Kurama gave a sigh for everyone to hear as he felt his body being pulled close to the other person. The other boy sighed and continued to give a dance, twisting around Kurama, who now stood still. The boy didn't even seem to touch the ground as his feet moved. It was like he was floating above the dance floor. Hiei still stared, eager to see everything.

Then, the boy kissed him. Pulling their lips together for a quick but deep kiss, seeming not wanting to break it. Kurama didn't seem fazed in the least. He stood there taking it. Hiei flamed on the inside. He was furious that this boy that he didn't even know was able to kiss Kurama before him. What kind of game was this? He was cut off from all logic as Kurama's outer layer of clothing was being gently taken off by the other.

Kurama seemed to smile slightly. The outer part, the better show of the outfit, fell to the ground. This showed of a nice fitting white shirt and a black pair of loose pants. The shirt was next for Kurama. It was slowly unbuttoned by the other, making Kurama sweat at the friction between their bodies.

As the other worked down, he kissed Kurama's chest gently, making Kurama start to pant slightly. This was all the other needed as he also began to take his cloths off. Kurama helped him remove his robe and then the shirt. Going a little faster than what he had done to Kurama. The song began to change into a mellower dramatic one.

'Lay beside me, tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run  
The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true  
If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you.

Lay beside me, under wicked sky  
Through black of day, dark of night, we share this pair of lives  
The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through  
Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining through   
No, there's no sun shining…

What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you?

What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?'

Hiei frowned sadly at the words. This was another he was going to like. He really couldn't bare to watch Kurama like this… though. He just couldn't help it either. He needed to see this. He needed to watch. He felt himself burn up inside. Wishing that it was himself to touch the fox and not some weirdo. Damn…

Kurama gave a slight moan as his pants where being tugged down his legs. He had on a nice pair of boxers; they had red roses on a silk black background. This made the crowd 'awe' at them. It was then the others turn as Kurama yanked down his pants also. The song was at its peak. Echoing through out the room as they all watched. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara where still and silent.

When both boys where down to just their boxers, they joined at the lips again. There kiss was a lot longer now than before. They didn't part until they where sure they couldn't breathe anymore.

'Come lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear  
She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again  
She lay beside me, but she'll be there when I'm gone  
Black heart scarring darker still, yes she'll be there when I'm gone  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Dead sure she'll be there.

What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you?

What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?'

Now, the other went down Kurama's stomach in one long lick of his tongue. Making Kurama moan out loud at the sensations running through his body. He already had a boner as it was…

Hiei gaped at seeing the fo-, HIS FOX. This wasn't going to his liking… Now they were both naked, making out. Their boners rubbed against each other as their lips met and also parted. They let go to smirk at each other, knowing the next part well…

'Lay beside me, tell me what I've done  
The door is closed, so are your eyes  
But now I see the sun, now I see the sun  
Yes now I see it.

What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you?

What I've felt, what I've known  
So sick and tired, I stand alone   
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits,  
The one who waits for you.

Oh, what I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone   
Behind the door, should I open it for you. (So I dub thee unforgiven)

Oh, what I've felt.  
Oh, what I've known.

I take this key (never free)  
And I bury it (never me) in you   
Because you're unforgiven too.

Never free  
Never me  
'Cause you're unforgiven too  
Oh.'

At the last of the song finished, both boys turned around and did many bows to the crowd. Everyone had loved it and where cheering like mad. Hiei noted the look on the kitsune's face. He was looking at Hiei the whole time! Smiling at him! ARG!

Both boys ran off stage as the music changed into a rap one. Hiei didn't really favor these songs, so he ignored it as he waited for Kurama to return. A whole bunch of people had thrown themselves on the stage and grabbed all of the cloths that they had left up there.

As Hiei finished his drink. Kurama returned to them in another outfit. The one that he had fought Karasu with. The yellow and white. Hiei didn't like this one as much as the one that Kurama had worn on the stage. WAIT! Hiei jumped up from his seat before anyone at the table could say anything.

"WHAT THE FUCK 'WAS' THAT!" Kurama looked hurt but took it. He slightly smiled but stopped himself. Yusuke looked at Kurama sadly and then glared at the fire demon that didn't care at the moment.

"I…" Kurama stared at Hiei with a frown. He sighed and started to confess…

**End Chapter**

Author Note: Wow… That was bad of me… Another cliffy… I hope that you all know that I just pull this stuff off the top of my head most of the time… oo' Well… I did know that they needed to meet Freez at the bar… Wait… Oops… I just gave his name away… o0' Ummmmmm…

Kurama: I'm beautiful!

Hiei: You're mean… :cry:

Kurama: o0'

Author Note: 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! YAY! This ones 4 ½ pages! Because… Of the song… OHMYFUCKINGGOD!


	5. Long Discussion

Author Note: Okay… YOU PEOPLE ARE FREAKS! What's with all the reviews? I'll make sure to start and write back to them all, kk? But if I do, do this, then you need to be kind to me. I don't write books or do essays for fun; I'm just a philosophical person. Nothing more. I'm glad you guys are reading and reviewing, though please do so with each chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for Freez and the soon to be seen Niku. That's it!

**Chapter 5: Long Discussion**

…Kurama could barely find his voice as he took a seat to the side of Hiei. He didn't speak to the fire demon and just nodded his head to himself when Yusuke sighed. Kurama just did this to see what the demon would do. Would he get angry or just pass it off? Even though Kurama did know Hiei… he couldn't say what the fire demons reation would be…

"Hiei… I did this because… I wanted to test your loyalty to me. That's all. I wanted to see if you cared." Kurama stalled and ran a hand through his hair slowly. "Did you like my performance?" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara stood stock still as Hiei took this all in.

The fire demon didn't really know what to say to the kitsune. This is just to strange… though he had to say or do something. Hiei knew they hadn't made any moves or declared any name on their relation ship… But… Clearly the fox loved him and Hiei did so back. Then why was there a stutter AND stall when he spoke?

"… K-Kurama…" Hiei froze with fear now. What a weakness to show to these people. He shouldn't stutter. He just couldn't let anyone other than Kurama see this side of him. He shouldn't act like this in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara! Hiei closed his eyes to regain any posture of dignity he might still have left. He opened his red eyes and stared at Kurama.

"Hiei..." Kurama wasn't sure what to do or say. This was a little too much. Though he just sat and waited for what the fire demon would do. This wasn't normal for Kurama to see Hiei like this. Definitely not. Hiei could bare his soul to Kurama, though rarely did so.

"Fox. Kurama… I want you to know that I think your dance was good, though…" Hiei staled and Kurama winced slightly. Here it comes… Kurama thought as he stared at Hiei. Here comes the part where Hiei explodes and Kurama wishes he had thought things through better. "Though… I wish it would have been me up there with you…"

Everyone stared at Hiei for a long moment. Yusuke's mouth hung open as Kuwabara just stared with a disgusted kind of face. Kurama smiled slightly. So… Kurama wasn't going to die anytime soon… That's good!

"Thanks Hiei…." He said before hugging Hiei tightly. "You're the best…." Hiei felt like some jock guy and Kurama was the cheer leader as Kurama did this. What a weird analogy… Hiei thought as Kurama let go and then took a sip of his drink.

"Couldn't you get you two up there?" Yusuke asked Kurama. Kurama shrugged and tilted his cup to finish what was inside.

"I guess I could if I tried…" Kurama looked towards Hiei. "Though… Hiei would have to agree." Everyone stared at the fire demon. Hiei had no intention of going up there though. His eyes glared at Yusuke, the one who had asked the question.

"I don't need to be showing myself off to these humans..." Hiei said as Kurama gave a long and tired sigh.

"Then lets go… unless you and Kuwabara have anything you wish to do here…" Kurama said with a wink at Yusuke. Yusuke just stared at him for a moment before getting it and laughing. Kuwabara looked at them confused.

"What?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Hiei sighed; even he had gotten that one… What Kurama and Yusuke meant where that Kuwabara and Yusuke where going to … Ahem. No other words needed. Hiei's eyes widened. Wait… That means…

"I think that's a great idea Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed as Hiei looked at them with a disgusted face.

"You have t be joking…" Hiei said towards Kurama, who had a large smile on. "You can't be serious…" Hiei looked like he had seen a ghost. Just the mere thought that Yusuke and Kuwabara would… ARG!

Then, out of no where, Freez came up behind Kurama and wrapped his arms around the fox demon. Kurama looked shocked slightly. Though he did nothing against it.

"What's all the fuss?" Freez said in a smooth voice as Hiei glared at him from his seat. Kurama chuckled slightly when he heard the voice, relaxing.

"Oh, nothing." Kurama said to the other boy around him. "We're just playing around. Lovely dance…" Kurama removed the hands from around him and moved over so Freez could take a seat.

As Freez sat down, Kurama was pushed up next to Hiei, who couldn't help but have a faint blush at the contact. They where in a round table, there the booth wound around the table. It was easy for everyone to be in each others personal space. Hiei mentally smirked. What a nice position they where in…

Kurama was nearly on Hiei's lap and didn't seem to mind. This was nice…

"So… I was wondering... Kurama… You free?" Freez said as he smiled towards a now blushing kitsune. Hiei's eyes widened before sliding into small slits as he glared at Freez. How dare he!

"I'm sorry. I'm after someone at the moment…" Kurama said shyly at Freez, not meeting Freez's eyes. Hiei smirked inwardly, Good fox. Yusuke smirked and leaned back, his hands behind his head.

"Nah… Kurama has his eyes on Hiei…" Everyone's eyes where on Yusuke now. Hiei looked like he would kill him. Kurama was blushing a bright red at embarrassment and Kuwabara looked at Yusuke sadly.

"You've gone crazy…" Kuwabara said out of no where.

"Nah… It's the truth! Look at 'em!" Yusuke motioned towards Hiei and Kurama. Each with their own expressions and own thoughts. Freez noted this with an angry face.

"Really?" Freez said with a sigh. "I don't think that shorty deserves him…" Freez's arm snaked around Kurama's waist as the fox gave a gasp of surprise.

"WHAT!" Hiei's hands hit the table with a large slap as he jumped up. Freez looked taken aback by the outburst. So did Kurama, who seemed to be in the middle of a fight at the moment. Kuwabara stared in frustration. Weirdo's…

"I was just saying…" Freez said in a casual tone of voice.

"I don't care!" Hiei stated before glaring at Freez harder. "Don't even try…" Kurama smirked slightly. How possessive…

**End Chapter**

Author: Great… I've done another chapter… Took me long enough… Sorry all my fans! I'll try harder! I promise I'll have two new chapters by the end of tomorrow! Other than this one…

Kurama: I like the way Hiei stands up for me like that. I dislike Freez already…

Author: OHOOH! You're going to hate him later then…


	6. War Begins

Author Note: Okay… Here's the list thingy… Sugar high… laughs evilly Okay… On with it! These are the people who have reviewed! Please continue to do so and I'll go faster with the chapters!

Shiorifoxiesmom: Ya… It should have been Hiei and Kurama… Though I'm a meanie head…

Kero: Okay… Thanks.

Ilikeyaoi: GOD I LOVE YOU! Yes, I'm good at that cliffy thing! YAY!

Aura-chan the niko-jin: Patience is a virtue! Thanks for reading!

Seno: Thanks for your reviews.

Priestsess Rin: LOL! Short and to the point!

Ss-dragon-lady: Lemons coming up!

AnImE-iS-lIfE- Thanks…?

_Me: Sorry guys… That was my friend who thinks I'm a freak for writing this… Sorry again for her… **Words.**_

Animebishieluver: Nice sense of humor! THANKS! You give me the happy mood to continue... +hugs+

**Chapter 6: War begins**

…Kurama couldn't help but smirk at the two of them. Fighting over him? The idea would be cute if he didn't know Hiei's temper… Then this wouldn't be such a problem. But he knew Hiei's temper and didn't want him to fight an unarmed human in front of everyone.

"You shouldn't be so possessive…" Freez stated as he took away his hand and called a waitress over. He ordered a drink as Yusuke lifted his hand to order another beer, getting a couple for Kuwabara also.

"I can be as possessive as I want." Hiei said, still standing and glaring at Freez. Freez took a sip of his drink, which came three minutes latter, and looked at Hiei.

"Let's take this outside…" Freez downed his drink and stood to leave, winking at a still flustered Kurama. Hiei smirked to himself. This human was implying that they fight? What a fool… There was no way that this punk of a ningen will ever be able to take him down! If he had to, Hiei would kill him to stop him from getting at Kurama.

Hiei moved past Kurama, careful not to use his god like speed too much in his anger. Hiei fallowed Freez out the bar. Each of them bumping into a few people in their haste to get outside, while the people gave small glares and mumbled of curse words. The girl at the front smiled meekly at them as they passed.

Kurama had stood from his seat and now was chasing after them. Yusuke and Kuwabara also fallowed after downing their drinks. They where not as graceful as Kurama as they went through the crowds, fumbling around and tripping over a few people. Each of the two wanting to see Hiei and Freez fight!

Hiei stood before Freez behind the bar building, away from any onlookers. His eyes where locked on Freez with a death glare, red orbs focused and ready to kill. Kurama went to split them up but was stopped by Hiei's hand on his chest.

"Let me fight him." Hiei stated and removed his arm as Freez took up a fighting position. Hiei also got ready, a smirk on his face. He let his body tense as he then ran, godly speed, towards Freez. As he ran forward though, he was stopped slightly.

"WHAT!" Hiei said as a fist came flying at him. Freez's fist connected with Hiei's stomach as Hiei then doubled over in pain. Freez hit Hiei again, his nee into Hiei's face. Hiei's head was whipped back as the fire demon fell. He was off guard and didn't expect the human to be so damn fast!

Hiei was up in a flash and was on Freez, pounding his chest and stomach with flaming hands. Kurama stood stock still in admiration. They where fighting about him… Yusuke and Kuwabara came up behind Kurama. Smirking and smiled like idiots at the fight.

"This is GREAT!" Yusuke retorted. He threw a fist into the air. "Get 'em Hiei!" Kuwabara shook his head at them sadly.

Hiei's hand met with Freez's face as he smirked at his hit, throwing the other back. Freez growled and looked at Hiei. A large set of fangs grew down from his upper lip as his tail and ears appeared in his anger. He lost control of himself, changing into his true form. His demon form. He was a wolf demon, loyal yet cunning and they would go to any lengths to get what they want.

Freez's eyes where of the deepest blue. They looked like spider webs going across them. His hair was still its light blue, ears a white color with silver and blue tinges. His clothing was the same also, though his appearance did alter. He looked ready to kill, yet had a beautiful side to him, one of an untamed beast.

Hiei stared in disbelief as the demon, Freez, started towards him, claws out and ready to slice Hiei open. Hiei jumped up and got away from the claws. Next thing Hiei knew was that he was on the ground and there was a foot on his back, holding him down. Freez smirked.

"Not good enough, Hiei…" Freez said as he then got off Hiei and turned to Kurama and the two humans. "Kurama…" He said to a near whisper as he was next to Kurama in a second. His lips met Kurama's for a brief moment as the fox leaned backwards in slight confusion. When Freez broke the kiss, he smirked at Kurama. "You will be mine…"

At that, the other demon was gone. He had disappeared. Kurama gave a sigh of relief and ran over to Hiei, who was fuming on the ground. Hiei spat out some insults and then stood, with Kurama's help. All of a sudden, after everyone had finished dusting up, Boton appeared above their heads on her oar.

"Hello! How is everyone?" She stated as she went to their head levels. She had on a large smile and looked like she was there with good news… Though it was the opposite. "Um… I have some news…" Boton said in a meek voice.

Everyone's heads turned towards her. They expected the news to be something along the lines of… 1.Keoenma's not that happy about Hiei's fight… 2. Another hair brained mission… 3.Another person has stolen one of Koenma's rare artifacts…

Either way was just plain annoying… Everyone that was there, including Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara, where all nervous at this moment. This was one of the days that no one wanted to be around Hiei at this moment… If they where, that meant death. Hiei seamed to be really out there, meaning mad, and Kurama looked like he was contemplating how to kill Freez in his head. So, as they all sat staring at the other, Boton spoke up again.

"He, I mean Koenma… is having a problem at the moment, such as… A new demon…?" She said nervously. Every one there let out a slight sigh of relief. No one wanted the other decisions to come true… But wait… Wasn't his one number 2? Whatever…

"What new demon?" Kurama asked once she had finished. "Do you know his name or anything?" Kurama folded his arms over his chest lightly as he calmed himself. It was about time he got back to his regular composure…

"Well..." Botan said as she looked at Yusuke nervously. "What we know so far is that 'he' is an A class demon with many different skills and such. Well… I'm sure Koenma can explain the rest…" She nervously looked around at Hiei who was staring at her with his arms in his pockets.

"What are you hiding from us?" Hiei asked in an angry tone of voice. Botan gave a sweat drop and let her oar float a little higher into the air. "That won't save you from me…" Hiei threatened and she sighed in defeat.

"Well…" She said again and Hiei stared at her with slanted eyes. He looked at him and then away quickly. "Well…" She said as she turned towards Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara in a serious manner. "He is coming tonight at Koenma's to tell him what he wants. There is something that this A class demon wants from us. And Koenma wanted you guys to be there…" Yusuke snorted.

"Ya… To save his ass…" Kuwabara gave a chuckle as Kurama sighed at them and their immaturity. Hiei smiled. Even though it was more of a smirk than anything… "And now, we probably need to go off and challenge this guy or make sure he doesn't steal something. Or, we might just need to already go get the thing that he stole. Great… We should be getting paid…" He said this as he started to walk off…

**End Chapter**

Author Note: Ya… That took quit a while to write… Oh well! Next one up soon!


	7. Talking can Kill

Author Note: Hi again… Here comes the next… _LONG_ Chapter… No wait… Short chapter. I'm deciding to make the 'next' chapter really long! This chapter is leading up to Kurama's and Hiei's… Um… Nice little… Bed time… Nice… No? YAY!

I was kind of surprised at how many people actually wanted the lemon in the first place! Wow. I'll need some feed back and ideas for their…UNION! LOL

**Chapter 7: Talking can kill**

…Botan glared after Yusuke and his high strung attitude before zooming up to him on her oar and yelling at him. Kurama turned from the scene to think about what she had said. What this meant was… Hm. Was that demon that kissed him the one that they all where after? That could explain 'what' the demon wanted and 'why' Koenma wanted him and his comrades there. Well, if that explains everything. He needed to share it with Hiei now.

Kurama's head turned towards the fire demon as he glared at Hiei slightly. Hiei was, at the moment glaring at him. The glared at each other for a moment before Hiei spoke up.

"Kurama… Who was that guy? Where do you know him from?" Hiei asked slightly worried. Kurama gave a large sighed. His hair ruffled around in the wind slightly as he closed his eyes in thought.

"He's just a guy I met at the bar and we where paired to dance. We had talked before hand a little but nothing… Sexual was said…" Kurama said to Hiei with all honesty. Hiei nodded as he believed him.

"Lets get to Keonma's to see if that guy is the one that is pestering Mr. High and Mighty." Kuwabara laughed at Hiei's comment slightly. Hiei whirled around to face him. "Something funny, you big ox?" Hiei asked in a calm and smug voice.

"Ya… You shrimp!" Hiei rolled his eyes and jumped to Kurama. His arms grabbed Kurama damsel style as he then disappeared in the speed of a god. Kurama had been slightly taken aback though he let Hiei hold him.

"Hiei…" Kurama said as they where over a few buildings. The wind was running through his hair and… Damn. All Hiei could think about was how beautiful 'HIS' fox looked in the moon light. "I-I want you to know that it meant nothing to me when he kissed me…" Hiei just smiled.

"He'll die for that anyways… Though… Right now…" Hiei landed on one rather familiar building to Kurama. "Let's get inside…" Hiei purred to a shocked Kurama.

"Hiei… Why are we at my house?" Kurama asked as he looked around his house. His eyes went to the back yard, one of his favorite reading places. It was where he would wait for his mom… The two trees that held the hammock looked like large arms with many fingers that reached to the sky to steal the moons stars. Kurama smiled at himself. He could understand now what Hiei wanted. Just another step in their relationship. He hugged Hiei tightly as the fire demon looked at him with worry.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked as he looked at the clinging fox. Kurama looked up at Hiei with loving eyes that had a small hint of lust. The wind blew again lightly as Kurama's lips went and met with Hiei's. Both of their eyes closed as the held the kiss. It was just a loving peck as they pulled away.

**_LEMON!_**

**Well… Kinda.**

"Hiei… You're making me crazy… Let's go inside…" Kurama said. Hiei was about to jump off the roof and head for Kurama's slightly adjourned window when the fox spoke up again. "Hiei… Wait. What about mother?" Kurama could see Hiei slightly smirk at his question as Hiei brought them to 'his' tree. It was right outside Kurama's room. It was next to the window that Hiei would use to always get in.

"She's out." Hiei said as he helped Kurama through the window.

"Where?" Kurama asked as Hiei smirked. His eyes went into slits as Hiei jumped through with grace and confronted Kurama. "Hanging with a sick friend…" Hiei stated.

"Really? Who?" Kurama asked as he felt Hiei begin to advance on him. Kurama took a few steps back, a small smile on his face as he watched Hiei's hungry expression. He could feel how turned on he was getting from Hiei's advancement. A slight red tint came onto Kurama's cheeks as he watched Hiei's cat like and stealthy moves.

"Carol… I don't remember her last name…" Hiei said as Kurama hit the side of his bad and fell back, onto his back. Kurama's legs dangled over the side as he saw Hiei's cloak come off and saw his dark blue fluffy under shirt. Kurama noted Hiei's calm and slightly dazed looking eyes as he smirked at Hiei.

Kurama's room was a plain white color, though there was a few patched of flowers painted here and there. Kurama had a long burrow and had another that was to the side of the bed, away from the window that had a large mirror on it. The door was next to Kurama's desk. A small rose patch grew next to the desk in one large pot.

"What did you do to Carol to get my mother out of the house?" Kurama asked as he backed himself to the middle of the bed and let Hiei loom over him. The silky sheets spread out around them in a looming crater as Hiei just smiled.

"Hmmm?" Hiei mumbled out to Kurama. Kurama could tell he wasn't going to get a straight answer from Hiei and chuckled, only to give a moan as Hiei lowered his head down to Kurama's neck and give a soft kiss. This sent waves of heat through Kurama's body as the fox closed his eyes and let Hiei play.

One of Hiei's legs went in between Kurama's bent ones as his arms went to the sides of Kurama's chest as Hiei trailed his kisses down Kurama's neck. Kurama's hands went around Hiei's back as he held the fire demon close. One of Hiei's hands left the bed to slide down Kurama's side and to his…

"H-HIEI!" Kurama yelled as the demon grasped Kurama lightly through the fox's pants. Hiei moved his hand up and down Kurama's member as he went and captured Kurama's lips in another kiss.

"Yes, Kurama?" Hiei asked as licked Kurama's cheek bone lightly, feeling Kurama shiver and whither underneath him. "Am I going to slow for you, fox?" Hiei asked as Kurama's hands went to push Hiei off of him.

"No… You… ARG!" Kurama said as he heaved Hiei off of him and onto his lap. Hiei had a stunned and confused look as Kurama gave a giggle. "You are so idiotic." Hiei fumed and stared at Kurama with folded arms. "I'm never on bottom…" At this, Hiei was whipped around and now had his back to the bed.

"K-KURMA!" Hiei gasped out as Kurama went to take Hiei's belt off. There was another shocked look in Hiei's eyes as he watched Kurama left his head to look Hiei in the eyes.

"Yes, Hiei?" Kurama teased the fire demon. Hiei gave a pouting look. "What wrong?" Kurama asked.

"You're mean." Hiei folded his arms and pouted. "Why do you get to be on top?" Kurama smiled down at his little treasure.

"Well…"

At Koenma's

A 'VERY' angry little ruler of the underworld paced his room back and forth as three people watched him with surprise. The room was a pinkish purple color and the large desk with a huge pile of papers on it was forgotten by the ruler. The three people of the audience, being Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara, sat attentively as they watched Koenma pace.

"So… Did you notice where they went…?" Koenma said as he stalled and brought one of the hands that had been behind his back up to his chin. All three of the comrades in the room looked at each other. Then, out of no where, Yusuke said,

"OVER…! Well… Over someone's house or place to have…" There was an elongated pause as Yusuke brought a hand to his chin to mimic Koenma. "Hot and feisty… SEX!" Yusuke said as he happily put his hands into the air.

"AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Koenma yelled at the overly happy Yusuke. Yusuke immediately cooled down and sighed.

"Just a guess…" he said as he lazily looked away from the grouch and put his hands behind his head.

"What makes you think that, Yusuke?" Botan said as she took matters into her own hands.

"Because they haven't and well… If I was either of them… Or mostly Hiei… That's what I would be doing at the moment…" Kuwabara looked at Yusuke disgusted as Botan squealed with fret.

"YUSUKE! YOU PERVERT!" Botan yelled as she hit him upside the head.

"WHAT!" He yelled back as they began to fight. Koenma sighed as he went to sit in his chair. After he was settled, he spoke to Kuwabara, the only one listening.

"We'll just have to wait until they some back… I'm not sending anyone to go and see those horrors…" Koenma gave a large sigh and watched Yusuke and Botan fight.

**End Chapter**

Author Note: Okay… I'm planning on about 40 or so chapters… Okay with you guys?


	8. Messes

Author Note: If I make the chapters any longer than they already are… It will be harder and take more time to get them to you… Do notice this please. I'm going to go for three more pages than normal in this chapter though… Well… Onto the feedback…!

Alexandra: Ya… I get comments about how good my cliffhangers are… Hehe… Okay… DUCKTAPE!

Shiorifoxiesmom: I know… Though Freez will continue to fight to get Kurama… No doubt in that…

Bluepurple: Sorry… Didn't feel like writing out your name… LOL. Okay… Lemon will be now… Or… Soon. Yay!

Cabbagehobbit: … OO' What's a hernia?

Bffimagine: Ya… He's out there…

Me: You never knew I was good! Heh! Well… I usually only draw around you anyways… No real thought process… I do have AIM. You at your grams or sum? I should stop calling your house… Haha… You get spiffy font! Or… Ya… .'

Hiei fan13: Nikushimi ((Full name)) will end up being one of the evil people. It means hatred in Japan. Should I use some small words of Japan in my story? I thought I used Baka…

Author Note: Did I miss anyone? Hopefully… Not. LOL. I'm okay… Does anyone else want me not to show the lemon…? TOO BAD!

_**LEMON!**_

**Chapter 8: Messes…**

"…I could just put you where you want to be… Though… I thought you would like the challenge…" Kurama said as his eyes sparkled with anticipation. This was going a little to slow for the fox and he knew that Koenma would send someone to find them soon. And the fox wasn't going to be happy if someone barged in on him and his love… It wouldn't be acceptable…

"K-KURAMAAA!" Hiei yelled out as Kurama's hand grabbed him again.

"Oh, Did I hurt you Hiei?" Kurama said on the brink of laughter. Hiei just gave a small glare.

"Damn… Teasing fox…" Hiei mumbled as Kurama bent down to him laughing.

"Fine. I'll go faster…" Kurama said in a teasing voice as his hand went to Hiei's belts. He straddled the shorter of Hiei's hips as he unbuckled and removed the first of Hiei's belts. Then the second came off as Hiei's eyes where half closed/half opened in his heaven of pleasure. He could feel Kurama's slight brushes, sending him crazy with need.

As the last of Hiei's belts came off, Kurama pushed up Hiei's shirt to get to the hot and sweating flesh. Kurama lowered his mouth as he let his tongue go up through Hiei's belly button over his tight abs to his hardened nipple. He gently began to role his tongue around it as Hiei arched to Kurama's touch.

"Kurama…" Hiei said as he lowered his back down when Kurama moved across his chest to the other nipple that begged for attention.

"Yes?" Kurama said as he lightly sucked on the other, his hair falling around his face onto Hiei's chest in dark swirls.

"Do you have…? That kind of… Noise that was at the dance?" Kurama looked up at Hiei's question slightly confused. Dance…? That would mean Hiei was talking about the music.

"Music?" Hiei nodded. "Yes… What would you like to listen to as we make love?" Hiei's eyes popped wide as he glared at Kurama. "Just asking… What would you like?"

"That song… Umm…?" Hiei mumbled out as Kurama smiled and slid from the bed to his stereo. The CD he needed was already in there. He flipped it to number 3 and song 4. He ran onto the bed as he turned it to a good level of volume. As the song began to play, Hiei smirked up at Kurama. "You read my mind…"

The song began to get into the deep swing as Kurama loosened his own top. Hiei pulled himself into a sitting position once Kurama had gotten it all the way off. Hiei's eyes scanned his fox's body with hungry eyes, wondering at the tone of skin and perfect curves. He looked up to Kurama's gaze to see a deep red blush.

'Lay beside me, tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run  
The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true  
If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you.

"Why are you blushing?" Hiei asked Kurama as he kept his ears open to the song that he had fallen in love with. Kurama, still with a steady blush, looked down to the bed.

"I want you to know Hiei… I haven't been taken in my human form yet… I'm still a virgin…" Kurama said with a shy voice as he looked anywhere but Hiei.

"Don't worry fox… All the better to eat you…" ((SO! Corny!)) Hiei smirked as he brought his lips up to meet Kurama's. They shared the kiss for a long while until Kurama needed to brake for air again. He puffed lightly as he ran his hands down Hiei's waist to his pants. The small fire demon gave a moan as Kurama slid his pants down, revealing Hiei's hardened length.

Lay beside me, under wicked sky  
Through black of day, dark of night, we share this pair of lives  
The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through  
Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining…

"Fox… I haven't in a long while… You're prepared right?" Kurama smiled at his lover.

"Why, Hiei? Was Youko your last so far?" Kurama asked. A little in shock at the thought that Hiei hadn't been taken in a long while. Kurama felt a ping of guilt.

"No fox… I just… Wanted to wait. I was devastated… The last person I thought that would accept me fully… Was gone… I have you now though…" Hiei bent towards Kurama as they kissed. "Hurry… Damn tease…"

Kurama gave a chuckle and stripped from the rest of his own cloths to join Hiei's bare body. Kurama laid himself down on Hiei, slightly to the side as he stroked his fire demon and went into the side burrows drawer with his other hand. He went and grabbed his tube of lube as then sat up to apply some to his fingers.

"Good…" Hiei said a little happily. "No plants…" Kurama couldn't help but chuckle.

"Same purpose, Hiei…" He made sure to get enough as he then lifted Hiei's legs and put a finger to his opening, gently pushing through the ring of muscle.

What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you?

Hiei stayed calm, remembering to relax his body as Kurama pushed his finger in and then pulled it out. Hiei motioned for the fox to add another as Kurama then began to scissor inside of Hiei, getting a moan from the now dazed fire demon. Then, Kurama add a third, going slower as he went deeper into Hiei's warmth.

Hiei arched his back as he felt the fox brush against his prostate, making waves of pleasure shook through his body.

"Fox…" Hiei dragged out Kurama's nickname as the fox smirked and brushed against it again. Hiei arched again as Kurama then pulled out his fingers. He replaced his fingers with his now lubed up erection, pressing at Hiei's entrance.

"Ready… Hiei?" Kurama asked in a musky voice. Hiei gave a nod. Damn… Was he ready…

What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?'

A set of eyes watched the window through the thick branches of the tree. They couldn't see what was happening though it was clearly heard. The shadow was gone instantly.

**At the Western Part of the Makai**

A shadow approached the large chamber of the demon that ruled the settings and place. It was sitting in its throne chair, staring out at the three figures that where bowing to it on the ground. The shadow walked up to the chair and bowed half-heartedly before lifting again.

"They are in the room at the moment." The shadow said as it stood still before the bound-in-cloth ruler.

"Good…" The 'it' said in a machine like voice that couldn't be separated as male or female. Its bound hands shifted slightly as it gave a chuckle. "Go and continue to watch them. See what that Kurama…" The 'it' said the name with disgust and sneering. "What he likes…" A chuckle came from one of the other three figures in the room.

"May I ask to accompany you, Niku?" Freez said as he stood to be seen more in the dim light. His attire consisted of a bare chest, showing off his curves and shallow stomach, and a baggy pair of long black pants. They where for training until they where called. His arm had his scar as he took a few steps to Niku's side and bowed to 'it'.

"Yes… You may join Niku on her spying…" The 'it' said as it lowered its clothed head towards the ground. "Make sure they get to Koenma's safely… Well… Make sure Hiei does… Freez. I ask you to try and sever their bond more. And be sure to stay in your wolf form while fighting."

Freez gave a nod as both he and the Niku person left in a puff of smoke. As it cleared, the 'it' stood and looked at the other two figures left. The others stood, though nothing could be seen from their faces. Though, one was much larger than the other.

"You two will be needed soon… As of right now… You are to be posted in the human world, along with Freez and Niku, as Kurama's classmates…" The other two nodded as 'it' finished and beckoned them away with a nod of the head. "Everything is going according to plan…" It laughed a large belting laugh as the other two also disappeared with a puff of smoke.

**At Kurama's house, Again...**

Kurama smirked as he pushed into Hiei. Hiei gave a throaty moan as he let Kurama enter. Kurama let Hiei wrap his legs around his hips as he pulled Hiei up to him, impaling him fully.

'Come lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear  
She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again  
She lay beside me, but she'll be there when I'm gone  
Black heart scarring darker still, yes she'll be there when I'm gone  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Dead sure she'll be there.

"AHHHH!" Hiei yelled out as Kurama began to go faster, in and out of Hiei. Kurama closed his eyes in pleasure as he went to a faster pace, rocking Hiei on the bed slightly. Kurama closed his eyes in pleasure as he continued to speed up and pound into the other demon.

"DAMN FOX!" Hiei yelled out as Kurama hit his sweet spot again. Kurama gave a moan as he continued to move. He would role sometimes and come down in Hiei in other directions as he continued to hit the fire demons spot.

What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you?

Kurama let one of his hands travel up to Hiei's erection as the other held onto the fire demons hips, making sure to control his movements. Kurama began to stroke Hiei to his thrusting as Hiei let out a harsh cry, all the sensations being too much for him as he then came onto his own stomach and onto Kurama's hand.

Kurama gave a long moan as he felt Hiei tense around him and felt the slickness of his release. This sent the poor fox over the edge as he came into Hiei, both relaxing into the feeling of it as Kurama let the rhythm fall as he banged in and out of Hiei.

What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?'

They both laid there in exhaustion at they listened to the song draw out. They each, after regaining their breath, broke out in a fit of laughter. They calmed down after a few seconds and stared at each other as the song ended.

'Lay beside me, tell me what I've done  
The door is closed, so are your eyes  
But now I see the sun, now I see the sun  
Yes now I see it.

What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you?

What I've felt, what I've known  
So sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits,  
The one who waits for you.

Oh, what I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone   
Behind the door, should I open it for you. (So I dub thee unforgiven)

Oh, what I've felt.  
Oh, what I've known.

I take this key (never free)  
And I bury it (never me) in you   
Because you're unforgiven too.

Never free  
Never me  
'Cause you're unforgiven too  
Oh.'

**End Chapter**

Author Note: I'm posting up another story that I and the 'Me' person made. Well… Mostly that person though I was the inspiration. Okay… I hope you guys read it… Really good… Though there is no sex or anything. Its kinda the story that inspired me to write… Kinda… Bye.

Hiei: I'm so great in that story… _WHY AREN'T I GREAT IN THIS ONE!_

AN: Ummm…

Kurama: Sheesh…

A.N.: Sorry… Too bored for proof reading… Someone can yell at me later…


	9. Disgruntled Hiei

Author Note: Wow… Sorry it took so long to update…. Like four months no? I had a problem with my key board… my sis spilt water all over it… I'm lucky that this many keys actually work… okay…

Less talk…. More fan fiction… Before you guys rebel and try to kill me in my sleep…

**Chapter 9: Disgruntled Hiei**

…Hiei raised himself so that he was away from Kurama's heat. He scooted to the side and stared at the beauty next to him. Kurama's hair flowed out like waves around his smooth body. Making him look almost like a mythical god, whom where said to be perfect in all aspects. Kurama has his small flaws but is… Everything this lowly fire demon would ever want.

To Hiei… Kurama was perfect. He had flaws… but… Hiei wanted those flaws. If the fox didn't have any flaws, there was no fun in anything. To Hiei, everyone had the chance of becoming perfect in his eyes. Though Kurama now had that position.

"Kurama?" Hiei said in a low tone of voice. Not wanting to disturb the kitsune too much if he was still sleeping. Hiei leaned on his right arm more, getting a better view of the fox's face. Two emerald eyes opened to greet him. There seemed to stare deep into his soul. Normally Hiei would be afraid of such things… though, this was his fox, and he knew Kurama.

"Hiei…" Kurama said as he slowly pulled himself off of his stomach. He got to where he was leaning on his side, like Hiei, and smiled. "Weren't we suppose to be getting to Genkai's place for that meeting?" Hiei frowned. Did those damn people have to ruin all of his fun?

Hiei gave a smirk. He could only guess at what other things they could be doing instead of going to Gankai's house. They could either have more sex… Take a nice long shower… Or…

"We need to go now Hiei…" The kitsune said, looking at his lover seriously. He could tell what the fire demon was thinking about as he stared off into space. Not the greatest of things. Well, Ya. Some really good things that would have to wait until later. "Let's get dressed. We will probably get yelled at for being late now…" Kurama said with a heavy sigh, picking himself up and off of the bed. He didn't want to leave just as much as Hiei didn't.

Hiei gave a long and angry sigh before getting off also. He helped Kurama put on his uniform again as he did the same. When they where fully dressed, Kurama in his yellow/white outfit and Hiei in his black cloak, they both went through the window to get to the ground. Hiei was the first through, landing on the ground gracefully. He turned and helped Kurama land on the ground. Considering the fact that Kurama's window is a story up. They gave a smirk to each other and took off at a run down the street, towards Genkai's.

"We really need to do that again…" Hiei said, keeping speed with Kurama, making sure not to over do it. Kurama could be heard giving a soft giggle at his lovers' words.

"If we do, you must be the one on top. I can't deal with the amount of energy it takes. And, I will ask that you be as loose as you are with me, with everyone. You are easier to like. I don't mind if you let your built-up energy out once in a while." Kurama finished as he stalled and looked out to his left side.

Hiei stopped shortly after, turning to look at Kurama and then the field that was out to his own right. He stared, nothing seemed to be moving and the field, looked to be empty of anything. Other than the few hedges that dotted the ground, no trees or life could be seen. He looked at the kitsune like he was mad.

"What's wrong fox?" Hiei asked. Watching Kurama's lingering head towards the meadow finally turn to him.

"Umm… Let's go through the meadow… It will shorten the distance to Genkai's." Kurama said no real emotion on his face.

Hiei nodded as he then took off at a run through the opened piece of the world. Kurama now fallowed besides Hiei closely. They where both in the middle of the meadow now, almost to the top of a small hill when they heard movement to the right side, over in some bushes.

Kurama stopped immediately. He turned his eyes and focused on the bushes that where now rustling violently. The presence of two other demons could be felt just before they launched themselves out of the bushes towards himself and Hiei. Hiei jumped up, avoiding a black clad demon with bark brown hair, as it went for a slice at him.

Kurama seemed to be fairing better though as his sequence of movements involved pulling out his whip and slicing at the demon that was at him. Once the original attack was over, each pair of two regrouped. Kurama was panting lightly and looking at Hiei for any wounds. Since Hiei seemed to be doing fine, the kitsune glared at the others.

"Who are you?" Kurama demanded in a level tone of voice. Hiei 'hn'ed and glared at them as well. The two demons snickered lightly, each having cloaks drawn around their bodies, concealing their identities.

In one swift movement, both cloaks where pulled off. Revealing a young looking male in a very fitting outfit to his features. The vest was black and had a red dragon swerving its way around the vest. The white sleeves went to the wrists and the white pants where covered by a piece of black cloth that had another red dragon, this one just slithering up the cloth. The other was confirmed as Freez, the demon that Kurama had danced with in the bar. He was wearing what seemed to be just a pair of dark red pants. No shirt, yet he had many kinds of bands and bracelets around his arms. A long sash was around his waist and a neck lace dangled from his neck. At the end, it sported what seemed to be a small marble.

"Well…. Hello again Kurama…" Freez said with a bright smile on his face. He smiled in a dreamy kind of way as the other spoke up.

"So…. Which one is Hiei?" He asked as Hiei snorted. Kurama stared at Freez with a disgusted look on his face. How dare he greet him like that? How foul… the dark brown hair demon smirked and put his hand out. To Kurama and Hiei's amazement, it engulfed in flames. "Good…. Come at me with the intention to kill…"

"I don't take orders…" Hiei said with a glare at the other fire demon. He took out his katana and readied for an attack.

"Fine… then I will be forced to do this…" in a split second the demon hurtled himself towards Kurama. Hiei's reaction time was quicker than the fox's so he went to punch the demon for even trying to harm the fox.

As Hiei's fist was about to hit the other, he realized something, and in his confusion, he opened his hand, his palm hitting the boys chest. This wasn't a boy…

Hiei felt an uneasiness come over himself as his palm remained on the 'now girl' demon. How could he have made such a mistake? The girl looked shocked as well as she stood there before twitching in anger. Hiei removed his hand and took a step away from 'it'. All of a sudden, Hiei felt a fist connect with his stomach. This once came from a pissed looking Freez. Once Hiei was doubled over, Freez turned and went to attack Kurama as the girl took the opportunity to attack the now ready Hiei.

"Come here you sexy fox…" Freez whispered so that the kitsune could just hear it. Kurama frowned and stepped away from the advancing wolf demon. Freez's two tails wagged slightly as he continued to advance on Kurama.

"ARG!" Kurama's head turned towards Hiei's voice as his heart nearly stopped. Hiei was on the ground, holding his arm which was now bleeding profusely. This distraction caused a break in his defenses as Freez attacked. The wolf grabbed the fox and roughly pulled him to the ground. The kitsune gave a startled yelp as the wolf pinned him.

Kurama's head turned to look at Hiei. He looked to be in so much pain, and at the moment… the kitsune couldn't help him. What would happen if Hiei's life was ended at this moment? Would Kurama be able to handle it? Probably not. If Hiei didn't have a deep a bond as Kurama had… would the fire demon care if their places where switched. Kurama hated to admit it but… Hiei was a hard person to figure out… and it scared the kitsune at times. Was Hiei trustworthy?

00000_Flash Back_00000

Kurama was sitting on a chair that was pulled up to his desk. The oak wood and dazzling furnish mad him relax slightly. The moved his hand over the painting he was doing at the moment. It was of a dragon with a rose in the background. The arch of the dragons' body matched perfectly with the flowers flow of petals and its own curve. The kitsune hadn't drawn it, though he was definitely going to paint it.

A girl at school one day had been taking requests for free. Kurama liked this girl. She was one of the only ones in the whole school not to fawn over him. And, she was a great drawer. He had approached her calmly and gracefully.

"Can I ask for a request?" Kurama had asked it in his most charming voice. The girl gave him a small look and smiled.

"Matters at how difficult it is. If it's hard, charges will be made!" she gave a small laugh. "Nah, I'm just kidding ya." Kurama smiled at her attitude, so nice and calm. "What would you like?" she asked him while she pulled out the canvas. The class didn't start for another thirty minutes.

Kurama explained what he would like as she sketched away on the canvas. She seemed to enjoy drawing the dragon. Kurama was curious about something, so he just asked.

"Why do you not fawn over me? I'm sorry if I sound rude… though I'm very curious…" Kurama gave a small smile as she smiled.

"What's the reason to fawn over you? I like you, you are a nice looking guy and you have the greatest attitude… though… what would it get me to fawn over you? If you liked me, then great. That's when the love would start. I'm not stupid enough to say that I love you or anything… because I don't. I don't know anything about your life really… and love is a really deep word… Have you ever thought about that?" she asked with an innocent smile. She continued to draw as Kurama thought.

"Yes… I have…" the teacher entered the room then, and the girl put the picture to the side. The teacher frowned at her.

"Drawing again Kara?" the teacher said in an accusing voice.

"Ummm... Maybe?" Kara said as she put a hand behind her head with a silly smile on her face. Kurama smiled as he took out a piece of paper and wrote a small note. He passed it onto her desk when she wasn't looking.

_Dear Kara,_

_Can I ask for a favor? I like your drawing a lot and I would like another request if It isn't much… could you come to my house latter on today? I have a canvas there. It's been collecting dust in my room for a while and I want you to draw me something. Is that okay with you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Shuichi Minamino_

Kara smiled and wrote at the bottom.

_Yes._

00000_End Flash Back_00000

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled as the girl demon was about to finish the fire demon…

**End Chapter**

Author Note: It's not what it looks like with the flash back…

**_I'M TAKING REQUESTS… I NEED SOMETHING TO DO…_**


End file.
